A New Ending
by Mrsbonnieful
Summary: Different from the movie; read and be surprised.
1. Catherine's heavy heart

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, and I don't know who does own them, although the movie was produced by Kaboom. I write them for fun only, as an exercise in creative writing. _This is a work of fiction,_ based upon the movie characters. I just love Robert and Catherine.

A/N: I know many people don't read OSN stories but for the few who do I hope you enjoy. I enjoyed writing it

Catherine's heavy heart

After a restless night, Catherine woke with a heavy heart that Monday knowing that she was scheduled for work. She should have known better than to think Robert would have met her at Murray's; his invitation had been given in good faith but after all he was a married man and his wife was dying.

Chaplain Steve noticed her. "You seem down today Catherine; something wrong?"

"No Steve, this time of year brings back memories."

"I'm sorry Catherine, I should have remembered. When you finish rounds, have a cup of coffee with me?"

"Sure, why not, see you in thirty minutes."

They arrived at the coffee cart at the same time. They sat. Steve asked, "Did you have a nice Thanksgiving?"

"Interesting is a better word." Then she went on to explain her adventure in the empty cabin she and her rider had found during the blizzard. "Robert is so much like me; I'm still grieving loosing Tom and he's been grieving for almost two years." His wife died at the moment she no longer knew him. All that has been left was the woman's body. Alzheimer's is so cruel."

"Yes, just like the woman who came in from Shelby Manor yesterday; died before the family could get here."

Catherine had a pained look in her eyes when she asked, "What was her name?"

"Marybeth," thinking, Woodward."

"No Steve, tell me it wasn't her."

"Catherine, did you know her?"

"That was my rider's wife."

Catherine sat there. Her mind and heart were in a battle; her heart wanted to reach out to Robert right this minutes; her mind made her pause. "What will his girls think?"

Steve's pager went off. "Need to go Catherine; it's the ER. Let me know if I can do anything for you."

"Thanks, Steve."

Catherine wanted to read the death notice for herself. Arlington had an afternoon edition of the paper; she found it in the holder on her porch. Taking off the wrapper, she threw her coat on the back of Tom's old chair and sat. Quickly she found the page of death notices; there it was.

Marybeth Woodward

Died November 30, 1999

Arrangements by Arlington Funeral Home

Tears came to her eyes; soon they trickled down her cheeks. "How can I feel so bad for someone I barely know?" Her heart ached. "Because you love him; yes, Catherine you love the sad strong construction manager with deep brown eyes that captivated you."

She cried for Robert; for his daughters and for Michael, the grandson who had kept his grandfather grounded.

She remembered so well seeing Tom's casket lowered in the ground. "Oh Tom, I know I love someone else." Some how she heard, _"he needs you Catherine. It's alright. You need each other; go to him, offer him your heartfelt condolences."_

Tuesday's morning paper had all the details.

Funeral Mass at St. Mary's Church, 11 AM

Final resting place, St. Mary's Cemetery

The family will receive visitors at the Woodward home.

"William, may I ask a favor."

"Sure Catherine,"

"I need tomorrow morning off."

"Of course, anything you need me to do?"

"No, please give my apologies to the Critical Care Committee. I'll be back in time for the two o'clock Cardiology meeting."

Catherine was planning on arriving at the church just minutes before the service would begin. She knew there would be a basket for cards. On her way home she stopped at the card shop; she found three cards, one for Robert, one for his daughters and one especially for Michael.

Once at home, she sat at her desk and composed a special note for each of them. Michael's was first; she printed carefully.

Michael,

I'm a friend of your grandpa. I know you will miss you grandma. She loved you very much. Always remember, she will always be in your heart.

Your friend, Dr. Cat

Next, for his daughters, she wrote.

Lori, Jaclyn,

You only know me as the doctor who gave your dad a ride and got stuck in a cabin together the night of the blizzard. Your father's love for your mom was deep and lasting.

We talked that night. It made me remember my husband's death there in Shelby Manor, a year ago. I was devastated. Tom was my strength. As I told your dad, "he was awfully good to me."

Our sadness entwined, we were able to offer support to each other. Your dad told me that maybe I might save a child who might find a cure for cancer, that touched my heart.

I tried to help him cherish the time he had left with your mom; having no idea it would be so little; I told him she could hear and sense his presence. I believe we helped each other.

My sincere sympathy,

Catherine Howard

The one for Robert took the longest; she cried the whole time she wrote it.

Catherine timed it perfectly; she arrived at the church as they were about to close the door. The church was full; she found a lone seat in the very back. It was a very touching service. Each of his daughters spoke and to her surprise so did Robert.

He gave a warm and heartfelt eulogy. He thanked many – especially the staff of Shelby Manor who were sitting near the family. And then, "people come into your life when you least expect it. I met that person recently. Our conversation has given me the strength to stand here today. I hope she's listening."

"Oh no," he spotted me. "Now what do I do?" When the congregation began to take Communion, Catherine made it outside, hopefully un-noticed. She walked rapidly the two blocks back to the hospital – grabbing a cup of coffee – she went to her office. She needed to compose herself.

As it is with most funerals, only a few people attend the graveside service. Friends of the family were at their home setting up for the reception. A few guests had arrived before the family did. The funeral director had brought the basket of cards; placed it inside the front door to receive cards from people who were not at the church.

Most people came to speak to Robert and the girls; had something to drink and a small snack and then quickly left. This wasn't a party where you lingered. Jaclyn and Michael were talking together; others were talking with Lori. Robert started to look through the cards; he noticed three cards together that were most definitely written by the same person. One for Lori and Jaclyn, another for Michael and the one addressed to him. His curiosity was peaked; he opened it and read.

Robert,

I was there. I feel so guilty now that I know. My heart tells me you were there as well; but then the call came. I know you never had a chance to say good bye. You can tell her any time, she will know.

I can't get you out of my mind, Robert. When you are ready, please call.

You're a strong man Robert; you endured your grief for a long time. The hurt that Marybeth didn't know you anymore cut straight through your heart and yet you were faithful.

I'll be there for you Robert, please take me at my word.

May your heart and soul find peace and comfort,

Catherine

Robert was restless after the last guest left; he needed to get some fresh air. "Lori, I'm going for a drive, be back later." He did get in his car and drive away but stopped a short distance from the house and placed a call.

"Hello, Dr. Howard," he heard.

"Hello, Catherine," she recognized the voice immediately.

"How are you Robert?"

"I'm fine Catherine, meet me….´before he could finish she did, "at Murray's"

"Yes."

"Give me thirty minutes."

"Okay," that was perfect for Robert's plans. He waited in the car; he saw her park on the side street. He went to meet her; "take a ride with me?"

"Where to?"

"Trust me Catherine. You were there."

Yes, Robert, I had to; it was the least I could do."

"I read your card. Thank you." They continued to talk. Robert turned off the main road, expecting Catherine to notice but she didn't. She only spoke when she saw it.

"Robert, we're at the cabin. You're not going to break in again?"

"No Catherine," he dangled the key in front of her.

"How come you have the key?"

"I bought the place."

"What!"

"I stopped by on Saturday, the neighbor was here. I told him about our dilemma during the blizzard. I paid him for the window before he told me the cabin was for sale. Let me grab our food."

The furnace was working but Robert still started a fire. "What did you bring us?"

"Murray's special."

Catherine and Robert sat and enjoyed a batch of the famous chocolate chip pancakes.

"Catherine, I know we both felt something that night. I really do want to know all about you."

"Robert, I know I walled myself off from people; I couldn't think about being in a relationship; until I met you.

"What do you say Catherine, shall we begin?" His eyes twinkled. "Hi, I'm Robert Woodward."

"I'm Catherine Howard." Laughter filled the cabin.

"We need to be careful; people will think it is too soon."

"Yes, but now we have this place." Over the next several days they got to know one another through phone calls and meetings at the cabin.

Lori and Jaclyn were very touched by Catherine's note and also by her dad's eulogy. Lori had also noticed something when they rescued them; she wasn't sure what. He looked content. Lori's thoughts were only positive for her dad. Maybe he had found a caring companion or maybe something more. Jaclyn was not quite as positive but she too only wanted him to be happy; he had suffered a long time.


	2. The kiss

A/N: This is a different version of the chapter I published, so I replaced it.

The kiss

At first it was through multiple daily phone calls that they shared their lives; occasionally falling asleep while still on the phone. It was now a few days since the funeral, it was no longer enough to talk on the phone; they wanted to meet again at the cabin.

"Catherine, do you understand my directions? You told me you got lost trying to find it."

"Yes, Robert, I know now I didn't make the second right hand turn, I'll be there right on time. You'll see."

"I'll be waiting." Robert had a surprise for her tonight.

He had arrived first; the cabin was now well stocked with food; Robert had filled it with all the foods Catherine had told him she enjoyed in addition to her peanut butter and jam. Dinner was in the oven; he watched for her. She surprised him; she was there right on-time.

Robert met her outside and to her squealing objections, once again he picked her up and carried her to the door; hearing much the same words from her. "Robert put me down. You're going to hurt yourself."

"Catherine, stop wiggling and open the door." Slipping through the door so as not to bump her on the door frame, he carefully lowered her to her feet; but he didn't let go of her. With their noses inches apart; "I believe this was about our position last time." Their noses soon touched and then slid off to one side that their lips experienced that exotic feeling that only the lips can give to another.

A simple romantic kiss that lengthened; their breath was gone but neither released the other very far. Their arms encased themselves in a full and loving embrace. "Robert, this feels so right."

"I couldn't agree more."

Over dinner they talked about their childhoods; their parents and their spouses. It was important to both of them to know that they could freely talk about their past loves; each had been deeply in love. Their affection that night was romantically loving; sitting close; holding hands and sharing a few lingering kisses.

"Catherine, I'll go first, you follow me. It's a somewhat harder at night to find the main road."

Robert parked in her driveway; she drove around him and went in through the garage; only to come out the front door to say goodnight. They refrained from going inside, they simply kissed goodbye.

For the next week they met at the cabin every night. Tonight Robert had brought dinner from his favorite Italian Restaurant. Italian food had never been one of Catherine's favorite but this lasagna was excellent; she surprised herself at how much she ate. They sat there talking and finishing their bottle of wine.

"Catherine, I think it's time for you to meet my daughters."

"Are they ready to meet me?"

"I haven't approached them yet, but I did overhear a conversation that ended

with, 'I wonder when Dad will bring her to the house?'"

"Are you ready?"

"Anytime Robert."

"Tomorrow?"

"Sure, why not."

Saturday was always the day Robert cooked up a big brunch. They were lingering over coffee. Michael and Jaclyn had gone to the TV room to watch cartoons.

"You have something to tell me Dad?"

"I invited Catherine to come for dinner tonight."

"Doesn't leave me much time to bake or get ready."

"I have it all under control, Lori. Filet mignon, baked potatoes and a large salad; maybe Jaclyn and Michael could bake some cookies or brownies together. You need to get off your feet more. You seem very uncomfortable. Are you?"

"Yes, more than with Michael. What time should we expect her?"

"Six."

Catherine had insisted on driving over herself. Robert needed to get used to her independence. She didn't own any fancy clothes; so selecting a skirt and a sweater was easy. It's wasn't snowing so boots were not necessary.

Michael was watching for her. "Grandpa, your friend is here."

"Thank you Michael."

Then he heard Jaclyn giggle. "Be nice Jaclyn."

"I will Dad. I think it's nice seeing you so excited over your companion."

Robert walked away shaking his head. He opened the door before Catherine rang the bell. "What so funny Robert?"

"Jaclyn is."

"Everything alright?"

"Yes, Catherine, everything is fine."

"Grandpa, is this your friend?"

"Yes Michael."

"Is your name really Dr. Cat?"

"Yes Michael that's what all the boys and girls call me when they come to see me to fix their hearts." He looked to Robert for approval.

"Glass of wine, Catherine?"

"Yes, Robert."

"And you Jaclyn?"

"Yes Dad."

"Michael and Lori, you get sparkling grape juice."

They gathered in the kitchen and began to talk. "Catherine, I want to thank you for the lovely card; what you wrote told us a lot about you."

"I meant every word; the loss of a spouse and for you two a mother is devastating and can be a lingering experience. I know that now, I let my grief go on way to long. Believe it or not we are both helping each other live life again."

Tears formed in everyone's eyes but then the solemnity of the room was broke. "Mommy, I'm hungry. Can we eat soon?" Robert took that as a signal to direct everyone to the dining table. They lingered over coffee and brownies.

Catherine told them about their dad's first words to her…."kina impractical, don't you think?

"Dad, you didn't really scold her about the Jaguar."

"He most certainly did and then he had the nerve to dislike my music."

"He told you all about Sarah Vaughn."

"Yes, how did you know?"

"We know our Dad."

"Okay, girls that's enough of my secrets."

"What did you find to eat?"

"Your dad tried to cook up some Mac and Cheese. Only he didn't cook the noodles long enough, they were rather crunchy."

"So Catherine fed me peanut butter and jam on a spoon." By now everyone was laughing so hard, Lori in particular had to excuse herself; quickly disappearing into the bathroom. It was now Michael's bedtime and Catherine thought it was time for her to leave.

After a lovely evening, it seemed that Lori and Jaclyn had both accepted the inevitable, their dad was in love; there was no way he could hide it.

As Catherine was leaving Jaclyn spoke up. "I hope you will join us for our Christmas celebrations."

"Thank you Jaclyn, I'm on call Christmas Eve but it is usually very quiet."

Robert walked out with her. "I'll let you know our plans. Walk around to the other side of your car."

"Why Robert?"

"I want to kiss you and I don't want to be seen by the peaking toms."

"Are they really watching us?"

They lingered out in the cold sharing more than one kiss. "I better go, my feet are freezing?"

"I suppose that's a good reason to say goodbye. I'll call you later."

Dinner at the cabin tomorrow?"

"I was hoping for that."

"Pick you up at four."

"I'll be ready and waiting."

Robert did call her and they both fell asleep while still on the phone.


	3. Proposal

Proposal

Sunday night dinner at the cabin became so much more than dinner. Catherine and Robert both loved to dance, neither felt they should go out in public yet. People can be so cruel. That evening they danced for almost two hours. Every kind of dance you can imagine.

Yes they had shared that first kiss and many more since, but they were both old fashioned, they believed in waiting; but neither wanted to wait very long.

They sat exhausted on the sofa. "Catherine, marry me?" Catherine took his face in her hands, kissing him non-stop.

"I thought you would never ask. You know I will, I don't care what other people may think. We know the truth.

"Yes, and that's all that matters."

"When?"

"As soon as we can."

"Let's do it."

"Okay, tomorrow at lunch time we'll go to the courthouse; then Wednesday we can get married."

"Oh, that sounds so wonderful. But Robert, I know this sounds crazy but I want to live here. We can buy a good sofabed."

"Why not your house Catherine?"

"Tom and I built that house, it's way too big. I've been thinking about selling it. Maybe we could find another lakefront piece of property and you could build our house."

"I could do that. The fire's almost out I guess we need to go home."

"Soon we will be home."

"I love you Catherine."

"I thought I would never say those words ever again. I love you, Robert, more than you'll ever know."

"Sweet dreams Catherine."

Inside her house she leaned against the door until she heard him drive away and then started to sing.

I'm so happy, happy here with you  
>All I need I found in you<br>I'm so happy, all I need is you 

The next day they went to the courthouse and applied for their license; the magistrate wished them well.

"Robert, would you mind if Chaplain Steve married us."

"Could he on short notice."

"Normally probably not, but he knows me."

"Catherine, you're doing what? She heard from Marina on the other end of the phone.

"I told you I'm getting married; I'll tell you all about him later; I need you and William to be our witnesses."

"When Catherine?"

"Wednesday at noon in the small Chapel"

"We'll be there."

"Thanks Marina."

William and Marina met Robert at the chapel door. "Robert Woodward?"

"Yes."

"We're Catherine's friends, William and Marina."

"Nice to meet you, Catherine mentioned you would be here."

"I see you have met. Steve said he would be here in a minute."

Everyone stood at the front of the little chapel; Steve began:

Catherine and Robert, when a couple remarries after their loss,

they come together having more experience and maturity

than an ordinary young couple. Knowing this I ask you both:

"Do you do this freely and with mutual understanding of each other's past?"

They both answered: "Yes."

And the vows the couple had written:

"Robert, will you love Catherine with all your heart

and remain with her the rest of your life; living

a life of love, respect and admiration."

"I will."

And then:

"Catherine, will you love Robert with all your heart

and remain with him the rest of your life; living

a life of love, respect and admiration."

"I will."

"It is with extreme pleasure that I now pronounce you husband and wife." The couple joined hands and Steve placed his on top.

"May the Lord bless you and keep you; and make his face to shine upon you forever more. May you be rich in blessings, and you know nothing but happiness  
>from this day forward. Amen."<p>

Robert didn't wait for any words; he brought Catherine to him for a simple but loving kiss. Marina waited a few seconds but then embraced Catherine.

"I don't know why I worried. I can tell how much you both love each other. Take good care of her Robert; she's special."

"Yes, I know I'm very lucky."

"Not just you Robert, so am I."

After congratulations from Steve and William, the couple left to tell Lori and Jaclyn their good news.

"Catherine, Dad, this is a surprise." Lori looked at them both. "You got married?"

"How could you tell Lori?"

"Well, you Catherine look radiant and Dad's smile is about as big as they get."

"So you eloped?"

"I guess you could say that Jaclyn, right to the hospital chapel."

"Dad, I'm glad to see you so happy; I thought I might never see that big smile again."

"Thank you, Lori."

Both of the girls embraced Catherine, their remarks were sincere. "We couldn't have asked for a better person for our Dad. Are you going anywhere special?"

"No, just the cabin; It's our special place."

As they were leaving, Jaclyn reminded them, "Children's Mass at four, Christmas Eve and dinner here."

"We'll be there."

The couple hurried off to the cabin, the sofa bed had been delivered it was open and waiting for them. "Catherine, are you nervous?"

"Strangely yes and you Robert."

"Must admit I am, but not like the first time; now it's because I'm over fifty."

"Robert, fifty's not old," she kissed him and started to undo his tie. He reciprocated and slid her zipper down her back. The couple needn't have worried. They were so comfortable with each other; it was as if they had been married for years.

An urgent call from Jaclyn on Christmas Eve morning, sent them hurrying into town; even before Catherine received her emergency page. Jaclyn panicked when Lori's water broke. "Jeff come quickly, Lori needs to get to the hospital."

"I'll be right there." He practically flew the short two miles from his place. He and Lori may be living separately but he still loved her; and she was having his child.

"Jaclyn, get Michael's coat, we'll all go." Michael sat up front with Jeff, the two sisters in the back; Jaclyn trying to comfort Lori. Jeff drove up to the emergency room entrance; leaving the car running ran inside. "I need a wheelchair, my wife's water broke and it was bloody." Immediately an attendant brought a wheelchair to the car and assisted Lori into it; and hurried her inside. Jaclyn followed.

The emergency room physician assumed the worse and had already paged both the OB doctor and the surgical staff on call. Dr. Greene and Catherine arrived at the same time. She wasted no time changing into hospital attire.

She was waiting with Robert when Dr. Greene came to speak to Jeff. "She's almost ready to deliver. There's more bleeding than I'd like to see but the baby's heartbeat is holding strong."

"Can I be with Lori, doctor?"

"As long as you stay seated next to her."

"Sally, find him some scrubs, please."

"Catherine, please join me in the delivery room; I don't see the Neonatologist; you know infant CPR."

Sally noticed Robert and Jaclyn pacing. "Can I get you some fresh coffee?"

"Yes, that would be great, thank you."

Sipping their coffee the two continued to pace. Michael sat exceptionally quiet. Finally he asked. "Are mommy and the baby alright?"

"Yes, Michael soon you will have a new sister or brother." Robert told him as confidently as he could.

Michael spotted her first. "Dr. Cat, Dr. Cat, you're smiling."

"Yes, Michael, you have a sister. She's small; you will have to take special care of her."

"Did everything go well, Catherine?" Robert held her hands tightly.

"Yes, we made it just in time, the placenta detached as soon as the baby was born. Dr. Greene gave Lori some medicine to help the bleeding stop."

"Did Jeff faint?"

"Why would you think that, Jaclyn?"

"Because he almost did when Lori cut her finger with a kitchen knife."

"He couldn't see anything; he's holding the baby as we speak."

It wasn't long, Jeff came out. "Michael, do you want to see your new sister get a bath? Come you can all watch."

"Why does she cry so loud; doesn't she like her bath?"

"They all cry, Michael. It's good for their lungs; as soon as they wrap her up she'll go right to sleep."

Michael watched. "You were right Dr. Cat, she is asleep." Catherine only smiled; this made Robert wish they weren't so old, Catherine would have made a wonderful mother.

Lori stayed in the hospital until the 26th. She and Jeff had reconciled; but only because Jeff had agreed to go to counseling. For now Jeff was staying at the house.

Catherine kept check on baby, Marybeth. Everyday before they went out to the cabin they would stop at the house. Marybeth was doing just fine; Lori was a wonderful mother. On one occasion Robert had brought food from his favorite Italian restaurant for dinner.

Jeff asked. "How long are you two going to live at the cabin?"

"Until I can build us a new house; Catherine's house will go up for sale after the New Year. I've found a couple of pieces of property on the lake; we will look at them this weekend. I want this house to be yours and Lori's."

"Only, if we can buy it from you, Dad."

"Alright we'll work out a deal."

"And Jaclyn, we'll help you when the time comes." Catherine added.

Life was good for both families. Lori and Jeff rededicated themselves to their marriage and each other at a simple private ceremony at the church. Lori had learned the truth at their counseling session; one night only Jeff and Heather were working, she came on to him. Jeff was so angry he practically picked her up and threw her out the door and then fetching her purse threw it at her and told to get out and never come back. She made up a story and spread ugly rumors.

Catherine and Robert were in heavenly bliss; their happiness was noticed by everyone. Sometimes they had to pinch themselves to be sure it wasn't a dream.


	4. Surprise

The big surprise

Six months had gone by; Catherine had a dizzy spell after doing a lengthy procedure. She immediately assumed it was her low blood sugar and rushed to her office carrying the cup of coffee she had grabbed; and without delay ate her peanut butter and crackers. Sitting there for about ten minutes had her feeling much better and she finished her day.

She was very surprised when this feeling continued to happen. Now it was even in the morning as she first got out of bed. One day she passed by someone carrying some food with a very strong odor; soon she had bile in her throat. Catherine thought it was because she hadn't eaten and it was way past lunch.

Catherine was fifty years old. She had had some passing hot flashes a few times. Dr. Kay Holmes her GYN doctor had done blood test which showed her female hormones levels were still quite high. She was not in menopause.

Suddenly Catherine had a revelation; putting all these events together. Then telling herself, "No, I can't be." Only one way to find out; after a quick trip to the corner drug store, she had what she needed. Luckily she had her own private bathroom. She read the directions, followed them exactly; then waited three minutes; really not wanting to look – but she did. "No, no!" She read the directions again. "No doubt, it's positive."

"What will Robert say?"

But right now she needed to talk to Dr. Holmes. Catherine called her private number. "Can you see me right now?"

"Sure Catherine, come to my office."

"What's wrong my friend?"

"This, showing her the test strip."

"Catherine you knew you weren't in menopause."

"But no cycle since before Robert and I got married, how."

Kay smiled. "Isn't this what you always wanted?"

"Yes, when I was thirty not now that I'm fifty."

"It happens Catherine, let me examine you. It may be too early for me to tell anything. Your uterus is larger than it should be. I guess you and Robert will have a conversation tonight."

"I guess we will."

"You know I will refer you to Dr. Greene, I stopped delivering babies the first of the year."

"Yes I know."

She was waiting for Robert; he saw her and drove to the front steps; getting out as he always did and opened the door for her. "Thank you my knight in shinning armor."

"Your welcome your majesty."

"Oh, I'm a queen today not a simple princess." They were both laughing as Robert returned to the driver's seat.

"How was you day Robert?'

"Busy, everyone wants everything done yesterday, and yours sweetheart?"

"Interesting."

"Are you going to share Catherine?"

"When we get home. Can you wait that long?"

They had played this game before. Robert took her at her word.

"Is that dinner I smell?"

"Yes, I stopped here after my late appointment and put a pot roast and veggies in the oven. Crackers and wine Catherine?"

"Crackers yes, wine no."

"No wine Catherine? How come?"

"Sit down Robert. I saw Kay Holmes today."

"What about?"

"What would you say if I told you there is a greater than a 50% chance I'm pregnant."

"Say that again."

"Pregnant." Robert jumped out of his seat taking Catherine in his arms, tightly holding her.

"How do you feel about it?"

"Mixed – have to be a bit worried if it's true. I'm fifty, there are risks."

"I know, but that's the chance we will have to take; isn't this something you always wanted?"

"Yes, when I was in my thirties."

"You're alright with it."

"I'm elated."

"Really Robert!"

"Really Catherine, when Marybeth was born and I saw how you were with her and Michael, I said to myself, you would make a wonderful mother and I still believe that. I have to ask. You weren't the reason you never got pregnant?"

"No, Tom was. I found out a couple of years before his cancer that he was sterile. He had had mumps in his twenties. Kay doesn't deliver babies anymore. I have an appointment with Dr. Greene, Tuesday at four. Can you come?"

"I'll be there."

"Cameron, you remember my husband Robert?"

"Sure do, when Lori had her baby Christmas Eve. Nice to see you again." Shaking Robert's hand.

"Catherine, Kay filled me in on her findings and I have the lab test results."

"What are they?"

"You are very pregnant." Catherine held Robert's hand tighter. "The level is higher than I would have expected given Kay's information from her exam. Why don't you go next door and get on a gown. Patty will be in there to help you. Robert and I will be in shortly."

"Well Robert, how to you feel about all this?"

"Elated."

"I'm glad to hear that, many couples in their fifties aren't." Opening the door to the exam room; "are you ready for me?"

"Yes sir," he heard from his nurse.

Dr. Greene pulled back the sheet. You do have a little bulge there; let me take a look." The sonogram probe rolled over Catherine's abdomen flashing images on the monitor. Dr. Greene was waiting for her to say something; she knew how to read sonograms.

"Cameron, do I see two heart beats?"

"What do you mean two heart beats, Catherine?

"There are two babies Robert."

"Twins?"

"Yes Robert, twins."

"The rate of twins in older women is higher than normal. Your ovaries are in a state of flux; sometimes no egg other times two or more. In your case we know it was at least two. After you dress, come back to my office."

"Any morning sickness?"

"Occasional, but nothing bad."

"Crackers or bread before liquids; maintain your blood sugar with protein."

"Peanut butter, Cameron?"

"A good source."

Robert laughed. "Do you have stock too, doc?"

"Don't pay any attention to him, Cameron; he likes it as much as I do; peanut butter and jam on a spoon makes a wonderful snack or dessert."

"It's delightful to see you both so accepting of this dramatic change in your lives. See you both in four weeks; call if you have any questions."

"Thanks doc." Hand in hand, Catherine and Robert left the office.

"This is a day we'll never forget, June 15, 2000."

"It changes a lot of things."

"All for the better."

"I'm glad you feel that way Robert."

"There's still time for me to make some changes to our house."

"Like what?"

"Enlarge the guest bedroom on the first floor. I'm sure it's as simple as moving a wall, and then two cribs will fit without crowding the room."

"In time we will need to fence off part of the yard from the lake."

"Yes, that's true, but no hurry on that. Anything else you can think of?"

"Maybe we should get Lori and Jeff's opinion – they are parents."

"We can do that when we tell them."

"And when is that?"

"Saturday at Murray's – I'll call Lori."


	5. The babies

The babies

They arrived first, Robert asked for the big table in the back.

"Robert, I can't handle chocolate chip pancakes today."

"That's going to be noticed, Catherine. What are you going to have? Peanut butter?"

"Yes."

"Catherine, I was teasing; that will be a dead give away."

"I'll think of something. Here they come."

Catherine placed her order last. "Toast and peanut butter, Bran Muffin and hot tea."

"No chocolate chip pancakes Catherine?"

"Not today Ernie."

"That's a strange order Catherine. Like something I would have ordered when I was first pregnant with these two."

"Is that right Lori? My stomach can't handle something as sweet as chocolate chip pancakes." Trying to be matter of fact about it.

Lori wasn't buying it, but she didn't say anything until later.

"Catherine you didn't eat much. What's wrong with your stomach?" Meanwhile Robert was dying inside, trying to maintain a straight face.

"It seems to be upset in the mornings."

"Like morning sickness?"

"Something like that- "

"Dad, what did she say?"

"What do you think she said Lori?"

"If she has morning sickness….Catherine, are you pregnant?"

She and Robert smiled. "Yes, and it's not only one, I'm having twins."

"You're not…."

"Oh yes I am. We both saw with our own two eyes; two hearts beating."

"You're both so happy."

"Couldn't be happier, Lori. Catherine will be a wonderful mother. I can't wait to see her in action. Now we need your opinion – any changes we need to make to our house. I'm enlarging the downstairs guest bedroom to accommodate two cribs."

Later Lori would tell him. "Install all the safety latches now; they're needed before you know it and it will be easier to do now."

Neither told anyone else. Catherine knew that as soon as she told one person at the hospital, it would spread like wildfire. The first person, who was told, was Marina; she came one day to have lunch with Catherine.

"Catherine, there's something different about you. You seem extra happy."

"I am Marina."

"Are you going to share Catherine?"

"I'm pregnant."

"Pregnant," Marina said loud enough for the whole restaurant to hear. Luckily it wasn't very full.

"When Catherine?"

"January, that's not all. I'm having twins."

Marina was speechless at first. "You're so calm about it."

"Robert and I are excited. Two babies at once; Dr. Greene tells me their birth will probably put me right into menopause; my hormone levels will drop rapidly.

"I'm really happy for you; I know how much you always wanted a child; now you get two."

Catherine knew she would share this with William. A day or two later, he asked to see her. "How long are you going to work, Catherine?"

"I hope to make it to my seventh month."

"I'll keep that in mind when I make the new call schedule."

"Robert, are we going to be okay financially when I leave the hospital?"

"Yes, Catherine, you made good money off the sale of your house. You have an excellent investment portfolio. Since I became president of the company, we have had more opportunities for projects than I could accept. This will be a bonanza year. We should be just fine."

These babies were due the first week of January, but with twins, it could be anytime after the fifteenth of December. Up until late October, she and Robert had continued to take long walks; they were now shorter, only one mile. By mid-November, Catherine took her official leave from being an active employee to being an at-home consultant; at least until everyone was able to function without her.

When a woman has multiple babies, sometimes she doesn't feel contractions; her abdomen is so tight. Dr. Greene was cautious; Catherine had been fitted with an external monitor that she hooked up to the computer a couple of times during the day; and once at night – she wasn't sleeping well anyway,

On the morning of December 30th, Catherine did begin to notice the tensing and relaxing of her abdomen, but they didn't bother her. When the monitor delivered this activity to the monitor reader, Dr. Greene was notified immediately. Robert answered the phone.

"Dr. Greene Robert, time to bring Catherine in. Her contractions are four minutes apart and lasting 40-45 seconds. Isn't she complaining?"

"No Doc, she's laughing."

"Bring her in, anyway!"

"Time to go, Catherine."

"Really, I don't feel anything."

"Doc said to bring you in, let's go."

"Okay."

They were waiting at the Emergency Room for her – whisked her up to the labor room – immediately connecting her to a monitor.

"Catherine, I can't believe you're laughing. They look like strong contractions."

"I only feel tightness."

"Let me get Dr. Greene."

"I need to exam you, Catherine. Robert, you can stay if you like. You may want to sit."

Everyone was quiet. "Well Catherine, you're amazing this first baby is about to be born." Just as he spoke Catherine got that terrible urge to push. Now she wasn't laughing; she was focused on delivering this baby. Robert stood in awe; yes they had attended childbirth classes but everything was happening so fast. He wasn't in the delivery room when his girls were born; it wasn't allowed at that time. He kept a firm hand resting on Catherine's arm to show his support.

Nurse Sally and Nurse Patty stood on either side of the delivery table; one to help with the first baby the other feeling her abdomen for each contraction. "Catherine, relax; try to only push with the contraction. Okay here it comes, push Catherine push."

"Deep breath, Catherine, I have its head – here comes the rest. It's a girl." Sally held on to the baby girl while Doc Greene cut the cord. "Robert she's so beautiful."

"Just like her mother."

"I must take her to the warmer, Catherine, you have another baby to concentrate on." Almost immediately Catherine felt that urge to push again. This baby took a little longer; Catherine was getting tired.

Robert and the doc spoke almost at the same time. "You're doing great Catherine; I can tell he's coming down."

"It won't be long sweetheart, you can do it."

"Big push Catherine; okay pant; I want to ease his head out." In seconds the room was filled with another baby's cry. "You two got your wish it's a boy."

"Really doc?"

"See for yourself," as he held the baby for them to see all of him. I can tell he weighs more than his sister; that's why he took a little longer to come out."

After the baby boy was taken from Catherine, they baby girl was brought to her in order to give mother and baby some more time to bond. "Robert, you can touch her."

"She's got her mother's soft skin."

"Make way for your son," they soon heard. A nurse stood on either side; for safety. Catherine could only look at them; her arms were full. It wasn't long before her emotions caught up with her and tears of happiness streamed down her face.

"Robert, we're going to take them to the nursery. Why don't you come with us while they attend to Catherine? Before leaving he gave Catherine a big kiss, "thank you darling, you were super."

"I couldn't have done it without you."

Robert first went to the waiting room; everyone was there.

"Well Dad, tell us."

"We have a son and a daughter, she was born first; they're perfect we were just told. I need a cup of coffee."

"They recently made a fresh pot, I'll get you some."

"Well, Dad, how does it feel to be a new dad again?"

"Wonderful, Jeff, wonderful."

"Anyone want to see the babies?" they heard. Follow me. Young man you can climb on the viewing platform to see better.

"They're crying just like Marybeth did. Dr. Cat told me it was good for them to cry. They'll go to sleep as soon as they have on clothes and a blanket."

"Thank you, Dr. Michael, for that piece of information."

"Do they have names, Grandpa?

I'll let grandma tell you."

"Mr. Woodward, you can see your wife now. Everyone else, give her a few minutes; both babies need to feed. I'll come get you soon."

Catherine had the girl; Robert immediately picked up his son. "Did he feed yet Catherine?"

"No we need to trade."

Catherine's experience in holding babies made it much easier for her to put the baby to her breast. The little boy latched on well, but soon he grew tired and fell asleep.

"When Michael comes in, he's going to ask you their names."

"Okay, I know our choices."

The whole family crowded into the room; everyone getting a good look at these babies. "I can't believe how big they are."

Yes, the girl weighed four pounds seven ounces and the boy five pounds two ounces."

"What did you name them, Grandma?"

"Robert, your son's name is?"

"Samuel Robert; and the girl Catherine?"

"Rebecca Catherine, probably call her Becca."

"I like them."


	6. Epilogue

Epilogue

This epilogue will close the book on this story. Robert and Catherine had a wonderful life; with these babies their family was complete. They would share all the experiences; the ups and downs; the teenage years and all the rest.

Fast forward 25 years; Robert and Catherine are sitting together on the sofa in their bedroom on a cold winter's night; a fire is burning keeping them extra warm. Here they were, alone once again; their son and daughter had both married and were living happily on their own.

They still owned the cabin; remodeled and enlarged but still the memories remain. Children and grandchildren had lived there over the years – from Michael and Marybeth; Jaclyn's two Jacob and Jenny and most recently Becca and Sam.

They were only 75 and 77; they would cherish everyday and live each to its fullest. They knew that they had been given more reasons to be happy than most couples.

When I think about this couple a song by the late Etta James comes to mind, paraphrasing:

At last, my love has come along  
>My lonely days are over<br>And life is like a song

The night I looked at you  
>I found a dream that I could speak to<br>A dream that I can call my own

Oh, yeah when you smile, you smile  
>Oh, and then the spell was cast<br>And here we are in heaven  
>For you are mine<br>At last


End file.
